Chameleon
by Cit-Cat Mccoy
Summary: Cammie Morgan is in for the surprise of her life when she falls in love with Zach Goode a mysterious Blackthorne Boy and partner on her dangerous CIA mission. When Zach is needed for a dangerous mission was extent will Cammie go to heal her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1 The exchange

HEY EVERYONE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

(TAKES PLACE BEFORE ZACH AND CAMMIE MET)

Cammie's POV:

The cars had just pulled up. Curse my mom for thinking of this exchange thingy of course everyone else was SOOOOO excited. But of course macy and I were the only ones who knew that boys may look hot but really all they do is break hearts.

Zach's POV:

I was excited not only was I going to spend 4 months with some hot spy girls but I would also finally meet the "Chameleon'. Mr. Soloman my Cov ops teacher said that she was the best teenage spy in the world. Jonas my roommate and best friend had tried to hack the Gallagher files to find her picture and faves and we could get to everyone except hers. It was so annoying!!! Well I don't mean to brag but, I am the best at Blackthorne so I figured we would make a great couple!!

Cammies POV: God, why did Boys have to be so darn cute!! My mom explained to us the previose evening that at dinner the sophmore class (THAT WAS ME) were going to introduce themselves (CODENAMES AND ALL) great another chance for the various CIA spies to OOH and Ahhh at me. The black thorn boys walked in in clumps. They all wore their uniforms pretty loosely. I mean untied ties, untucked shirts I could already tell that this exchange was going to be harder than what my mom had thought. They looked SOOO nervous I laughed quietly and I saw that Bex was laughing too. "Girls would you like to come and intro duce yourselves" OHH GREAT!

ZACH'S POV:

Now Finally I would see the chameleon I figured she would go last. The other girls lined up and started saying their various names and codenames. Towards the end of the line only 3 girls were in line the 1st one said "Elizabeth Sutton R&D track you can call me Liz my code name is BOOKWORM" Figures

"My name is Rebecca Baxter But if you call me that you will be in the hospital for a week. My code is Dutchess"

The prettiest girl I had ever seen walked up the podium. I knew she was the one because although she looked friendly her eyes looked like they were anticipating attack or thinking about how to kill you.

"My name is Cameron Morgan. My friends call me Cammie or just Cam. My code name is" she took a deep breath "Chameleon" she quickly walked off"


	2. Chapter 2 Fun and games

ZACHS POV:

Wow Wow Wow Wow! I am in love. Some might say that I am falling hard But I prefer to say that it was love at first sight. Of coarse I knew that she had no feelings for me what so ever.

The next day in Cov-ops was probably the worst day of my life. Cammie was assigned to be Grants tour guide. Outside the classroom Grant was totally hitting on her. She laughed at his corny jokes and touched his arm a few times!!!! (Ok I know this is stupid but I was in love.) I pulled myself out of my jealous thoughts when Soloman and another brunette lady opened the door. They were laughing at some unknown joke and then let us into the classroom. "Good morning Class"

"Good Morning Lana" the Gallagher Girls aswnered dutifully.

"Today we are working against each other" She punched Solomon's arm lightly " and we are so going to win" Lana said laughing

" How do you know?" my teacher answered Lana looked at Cammie and she blushed.

"Ok lets get going"

Ten minutes later we arrived at the mall. Lana explained that we would put on disguises and try to compromise the other team.

Ha this would be easy I walked around the mall with my long black haired disguise going from GG to GG pushing the small button on their backs then walking away quickly when Solomon's voice whispered in there ears " Tina Walters Compromised".

I had just pushed the small button on the girl named Bex's back when I heard the most beautiful singing voice in the world coming from the center of the mall. I walked down the escalator only to see Cammie Morgan sitting alone in the spotlight singing a song in her beautiful voice it took me a minute to recognize the song but started humming when I picked up the tune:

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm living out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I applauded wildly along with everything else. I had totally zoned out when Solomon's voice sounded in my ear. "Everyone meet by the jewelry store in 2 minutes." I saw Cammie nod towards Bex who then walked discreetly out of the hall and up the escalator. Cammie left the stage waving to her fans.

Solomon looked smug I knew we had won before they even announced it. When Solomon did go to say, "Blackthorne wins" Lana held him back. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken according to the records all of the Blackthorne boys were compromised by Cammie just ten minutes ago."


	3. Chapter 3 Out there

HEY GUYS I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I WAS REALLY SAD THAT SO MANY PEOPLE HATE MAILED ME!!! I TALKED TO THE OWNER OF THE STORY AND SHE WAS HAPPY THAT I LOVED HER STORY SO MUCH SO SHUT UP!!!! BUT… THNX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:) LUV YA~!

CAMMIES POV:

My mom was heating up frozen burritos in her microwave when she turned around and walked back to me "So I hear you compromised all of the blackthorn boys nice" She gave me a high five "That's my girl"

"Cammie there is something we need to talk about. The CIA was tailing you during your cov-ops assignment and they all agree after you knocked out your tail that you are ready for some serious field work." I was beyond shocked. Ok so I had been expecting but I was only 16 how was I supposed to track and destroy middle-aged well-trained spies!! These guys were the best in the business. Well, ok so I was pretty close and I know that nothing annoys me more than that blackthorne boy who is always smirking than not being the best (I mean seriously who does he think he is) but that was besides the point!

"UMMMM, Ok?"

"Oooh" My mom said excitedly "You are so much like your father. He was in the field at age 18 so I guess the Morgan's just keep getting better and better"

I walked back to my dorm in a daze I could see it now It was me in a dark HQ in black stretchy skinny jeans and a black shirt that dipped really low I was holding the spy gun in my hand and a light tool belt hung around my waist. Wait I wiped that image out of my head. I think that happened in a movie once. Fieldwork was not glamorous. I entered my dorm Bex was punching the punching bag her dad had sent her from India and Liz was helping Macey study. They all looked up as I entered and noticed the shaken look on my face. "WHAT IS IT?' Macy yelled : DID SOMEONE ASK YOU OUT BECAUSE THAT IS DEFINETLEY YOUR SOMEONE ASKED YOU OUT FACE!"

" no no that's not it, my mom said I'm ready for actual field work" I aid breathlessly. There was a moment of silence and then I was attacked with a bear hug from Bex and a peck on the cheek from Liz. Macy just stood there with her mouth hanging open. " WE KNEW IT YOU WERE ALWAYS THE BEST HA HA HA I TOLD THOSE BLACK THORNE BOYS YOU ARE THE BEST" that was bex Liz was just dancing around like a fairy yelling "CAMMIE, CAMMIE, CAMMIE!''


	4. Chapter 4 You can bet on it

BEGGINING OF STORY BELONGS TO DIVA GIRL THE ORIGINAL STORY BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER BUT FROM NOW ON EVERYTHING IS MINE MWA HA HA HA!

ANYWAY HERE WE GO CHAP. 4

CAMMIES POV:  
I was sitting at the table eating filet minion when my mom walked up to the podium. She shot a look at me and then said "Girls…. And boys I would like to make a very special announcement. My daughter Cameron "Chameleon" Morgan has been asked by the CIA to do some field work for them" All of my "Sisters" yelled and screamed and gave me some insane huggage the boys on the other hand clapped. I found that one boy oh right Zach and laughed at his face he was staring at me like I was a goddess. Well I guess you aren't asked to help the CIA everyday but still…

"Girls… and boys please calm down I have one more announcement. The CIA has announced that Cammie will be allowed to take another sophomore level operative with her" I looked at Bex and she squealed with excitement. This was going to rock!

"However" Oh god "We all agree that the person to go with should be the best from Blackthorn Mr. Solomon? Who do you suggest goes with Cammie?"

"Well Zachary Goode is the best we have"

**3 months later**

CAMMIES POV:

We were about 2 miles away from the school I could just see the tip of Roseville from the CIA helicopter we were riding in. I held Zach's hand and swung it back and forth. "So how do you suggest we tell our friends that we went from enemies to dating in 3 months?" I asked playfully. God why did he have to be so much cooler than me? At first he seemed kind of like a lovesick puppy but after we got to know each other I realized that we were both young operatives trying get over the loss of a parent or parents to the spy world. We both had the same goal:

TO SURVIVE

I had learned that by constantly fighting back to back with him. He was my one and only boyfriend. "Well" He said anwsering my question from before "We could tell them the sleeping bag story" Oh yes the sleeping bag story. We had shared a sleeping bag after the first month in the field most people would say "Ooooh love" I say "We used the sleeping bag to swaddle a bomb we were defusing then threw it out the window of the helicopter" (the second story is WAY more accurate) (A/N: HOWS THAT FOR ZAMMIE) "Well they would probally freak out" I awnsered him. Curse my wandering mind!! "How 'bout we just walk in holding hands and when they notice we kiss pasionetly?" He made a kissy face and went for lips but I caught him. I giggled and said " Save it for later tiger" He made a fake pouty face that was oh so adorable.

BEX POV:

Ahhhhh! Cammie was finally coming home! I wondered how fed up she was with Zach. The whole school has been taking bets all month. Everytime we discussed this around Soloman however he just smiled like he knew something we didn't. I checked my watch only 20 min,34 sec and 12 mil. Seconds umtil the helicopter would come In sight around 1.26 miles away. (but who's counting)


	5. Chapter 5 Together wherever we go

OMG 33 REVIEWS BREATH LESSS! YAY KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING DON'T JUST TELL TO UPDATE TELL WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN I WILL CHOOSE ONE TO BE APART OF THE STORY! THNX TO DIVAGIRL FOR LETTING ME USE BEGINNING OF HER STORY! THE ACTUAL BOOK BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER BUT THE REST IS MINE ALL MINE!

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS INNAPROPRIATE CONTENT INCLUDES SEXUAL BEHAVIOR AND PREGNENCY!

Liz's POV:

The helicopter landed right in front of us and the door on the side opened. My best friend in the whole wide world stepped out and blinked in the sudden sunshine. She looked a bit taller and definetley more full. Her eyes were a brighter green and her hair was long and Glossy. She looked as pretty if not prettier because there was a big 'ole smile on her face. I ran to give her a hug but stopped and smiled when I noticed there intertwined hands. "OH MY GOD! I OWE LIZ $100 DOLLARS" Bex screamed at Cammie she just laughed and gave Zach a big 'ole kiss right on the mouth. At that point the BT boys realized what was going on and started to tackle Zach, thumping him on the back and making a really weird version of a football super bowl hug. A couple of boys just stood off to the side looking disappointed. "Hey Hey Hey" Cammie shouted "Don't suffecate my boyfriend. You don't know how much we have survived already there is no need to die now"

Cammie POV:

It was 11:00 I had just finished debriefing my mom on my mission. I wouldn't leave on another one for 5 months because she insisted I continue my education. So, I just laid back on my pillows. Everyone else was asleep and I had nothing to do. In other words I was bored. Just then there was a knock at my door. I trudged over to the other side of the room and opened the door to reveal Zach. He was leaning against the doorframe and was smirking his face off. "So Gallagher girls what's up?''

"Oh nothing I was waiting for you actually" Wow that came out of nowhere and wait why had my voice gone all deep and seductive. He blinked in surprise and then smiled back at me. "Well what are we going to do tonight?" Zach asked smirking again

"Well, There are a few options, we could practice self defense or go over our training flashcards-" Zach cut me off and by placing a finger on my lips. I stared up at him sheepishly

"I was thinking something a little different!"


	6. Authors Note every one HAS TO READ!

AUTHORS NOTE OK GUYS I DECIDED I DIDN'T LIKE THE CAMMIE BEING PREGNANT THING SO PRETEND THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN IT WILL EVENTUALLY BUT NOT SO SOON OK???? IM SRRY FOR EVERYONE WHO WANTED IT TO HAPPEN BUT I DIDN'T LIKE THE DIRECTION IT WAS GOING. CAMMIE IS NOT A SLUT I DON'T WANT HER TO BE. THERE ARE A FEW THINGS I WANT TO HAPPEN TO HER BEFORE ANY CHILD IS INVOLVED!!!!

-CIT CAT


	7. Chapter 7 Do the throw down hoedown

HEY HEY! KIT KAT HERE SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE WAIT I HAD SERIOUS SCHOOL WORK TO DO! READ AND REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ALREADY HAVE REVIEW AGAIN IM TRYING FOR 50 REVIEWS! MAKE MY DREAM COME TRUE! THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY WAS DIVA GIRL'S BUT I ONLY READ THE FIRST 4-5 CHAPTERS SOO THE REST IS MINE!

ME: Ha Ha! At last the rights to the Gallagher girl series are mine mwa ha ha!

ZACH: Sorry Cit-Cat (Descends from ceiling o rope and grabs copyright notices) Not today

ME: NOOOOOO! Ok so I don't own Gallagher girls but I still have my FANFIC!

CAMMIES POV:

Sooooo! After I made plans with Zach to go to the festival I immediately regretted it. What if Josh was there, what if Dee-Dee was there with Josh and what if… Ok so I was really worried you get the picture! Unfortunately my friends did not sympathies. First thing I heard when I told them I had a date was screaming. Macy was already going through her closet trying to find something for me to wear that would make me look "HOT"! Bex had drawn up a whole game plan for my hair and although it did not look too elaborate I knew that whatever it was it would involve lots of hairspray and an hour of the strange impulse to burn Bex's face off with the curling iron she was holding dangerously close to my scalp.

The night came faster then I would have expected and I walked down the staircase with Macy, Bex and Liz trailing behind me. It turned out a lot of Girls from Gallagher were going with Blackthorne boys so I figured if anything happened I would have sisterly… and brotherly backup. As I suspected my Preparation took way longer than necessary but, the outcome was overall stunning! I was wearing really short, shorts with rips and cuffs. My top was a t-shirt that in French read " My life is not measured by the amount of money I had or how many boys I have dated, Its about LOVE!" My dad had owned a version of the same shirt and when my mom saw it in the store she bought it for me. I also wore gladiater sandals and my hair was twisted up into an elaborate pleat on my head. As my friends said I looked HOT!

I met Zach at the bottom of the stairs and he looked dazed for a second before he recovered and said "Hey Gallagher girl" he still looked like he was in a trance.

We walked by moonlight with about 5 other couples towards the center of Rosville where the big barn was. I could hear the rough country music from here. People were standing in the front greeting people as they walked through the large barn doors. When we approached them they looked at us kind of funny but handed us a program and told us to have a good time.

We walked into the brightly lit room and the people around us stopped and stared. I looked around and saw the very person I was dreading…


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: The short chapter

DO TO A RECENT DROP IN MY GRADES AND MY PARENTS HORRIBLE PINPOINTING I AM NOT ALLOWDED TO WRITE ON FAN FIC FOR A MONTH I AM IN MY CLOSET WRITING THIS I AM JUST TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENS OH AND I WILL ILLEGALLY UPDATE IF I GET 60 REIEWS!!!

**CIT CAT**

It was Josh and Dillian surrounded by 7 or 8 rosville girls. Of coarse it was Josh I was a trained operative for the CIA and I knew I would have to face him sometime. Zach clutched me to him all protectively. Unfortunatly Dillian saw me. His eyes widened and his mouth moved up and down like a fish out of water.


	9. Chapter 9 Boom

HURRAY FOR DEGROUNDING! IM FREE AT ATLAST! OK BACK TO THE STORY! I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER SERIES WISH I DID!

I was frozen (and trust me that doesn't happen often) Wait, Surrounded in girls? Since when did that happen? Oh wait I thought He's normal he can have a life outside of Spy work and field Training. And that was the only time I have ever felt chagrin about my life. Of coarse as my thoughts took control of my mind I barely noticed that Zach and the other boys had gone to buy tickets. This was when Dillon and Josh notice us 8 Gallagher Girls huddled in a clump outside the old peeling barn waiting for our dates to return with our ticket into the party {Figures}. Dillon approached first along with the other boys {not including Josh} who I now realized were the other girls dates. The Over Make-upped fish-mouthed girls were giggling as there dates approached us menacingly then followed. "Well, Well, Well What have we here' Dillon said "Oh, Cammie how nice to see you again" He said tauntingly

"Go to Hell" Macey said robustly "Yeah leave us alone" Another sophomore said.

"Why Should we" One of the guys answered "This is our territory remember?" Ok so what, we were hunters now?!? If I didn't have to with hold my cover these guys would be dead as doorknobs right about now. That's when I saw the boys walking back to us from the ticket booth. I pretended to scratch my head and clipped a microphone under my hair.

"_Zach Please tell me you have a comms unit!!" _

"_What is it"? _

They looked over at us and I shot them a frantic look. Grant was smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning as Josh told him his plan. OH GREAT now we just wait for the BOOM!

Actually there was no BOOM Just a light tap on Dillon's shoulder.

"Excuse me" Zach said politely but with underlying menace "is there a problem here?" I made an internal note that although there were 2 more REGs (A/N: I don't feel like writing Rosville so I will call them REG for regular) The BT boys had 6 or 7 years of spy training and I was sure that if Zach pulled a right hook at a 183 degree angle I was sure we could make contact with all of them with in the first 34 seconds of affrontation if this were to come to a figh- NO THIS SITTUATION WAS NOT GOING TO END UP IN A FIGHT! The REGS were looking the BT boys up and down with slight unease. Bex solved that problem. She hooked Grant around the arm and I followed suit than we stepped into the Barn with full confidence.


	10. Chapter 10 intelligence

Hey yall! Cit-Cat here! I'm sorry for the NO UPDATE PORTION of my life finals are coming so CRAM!!! Anyway READ ON! Oh by the way looking for a beta!!

HA HA I AM RUNNING AWAY FROM ALLY CARTER'S HOUSE THE RIGHTS TO ALL 4 GG BOOKS IN MY HAND WHEN I AM ABOUT A MILE AWAY I STOP ABOVE ME ZACH GOODE COMES DOWN FROM A CHOPPER AND STEALS THE RIGHTS OUT OF MY HANDS OH WELL MABYE NEXT TIME!

CAMMIES POV:

An operative's life is always difficult. I learned that from the best and as the week after the "Barn Incident" went on I decided that this week was the worst week of my life.

"Penkovsky was a colonel in the GRU — Soviet military intelligence — and the highest level Soviet officer to spy for the United States or Great Britain up to that time. During his time in the military, Penkovsky grew disillusioned with the Soviet regime. He felt that Nikita Krushchev was leading the Soviet Union down the path to destruction with his relentless pursuit of spreading Communist throughout the world. Penkovsky wanted to help prevent a nuclear war between the superpowers, so he volunteered to spy for the United States and the United Kingdom.

In April 1961, Penkovsky established contact with Greville Wynne — a British businessman. A few days later, Penkovsky met with two British and two American intelligence officers to pass information about the Soviet Union during a trip to London. Penkovsky traveled frequently to Britain and France as a representative of a Soviet scientific research delegation and continued to meet his CIA and MI-6 handlers there for extensive debriefing sessions. In Moscow he delivered documentary material in meetings with the wife of an officer posted to the British embassy." I answered Mr. Solomon Faithfully. About a month ago Lana had left on a mission I missed her but well Solomon was good…

The boys were eating my every word and the girls were shooting me daggers. Hey, It wasn't my fault my mom discussed CIA history over microwave tacos! Mr. Solomon cleared his throat loudly to stop the staring answered me with a simple "Correct Ms. Morgan" Gosh, Lana always gave us a bit more of a reward and anyways where was the discussion of Penkovsky going anyways! "DISMISSED" He yelled over the buzz of the bell. "Ms. Morgan may I please talk to you"

"Sure" Oh god the last time a teacher wanted to talk to me it was my mom discussing the "Josh factor" with me. I hid my fear and walked bravely up to him.

"Cammie" WOW the first time he actually uses my name "You are way to advanced for this class!"

"Well what can I do this is the highest class there is. I'm learning with seniors right now!"

"I know I know anyway how is your relationship with Zach coming" I thought he was kidding! He wanted to hear about my relation ship!

"Ummm ok I guess?"  
"Ok….. Good GET TO CLASS!" That there ended my conversation with Joe Solomon Renaissance man

I AM SO OUT OF IDEAS HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO END THE STORY BUT IF YOU GUYS CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING I MAY HAVE TO! THIS PART OF THE BOOK IS DEDICATED TO LAUREN GOOD LUCK ON YOUR MULTIPLE MATH QUIZZES! ANYWAYS LOOKING FOR BETA HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND WHILST YOUR AT IT SEND ME AN IDEA VIA REVIEW BUTTON! YOU SEE THE MAGIC HAPPENS IN THAT MAGICAL GREEN BUTTON!

MERCI

ADIOS,

CIT-CAT MCCOY!

LOVES YA!


	11. Chapter 11 Newbie

I don't think it has ever taken me that long to update before but anyways thank you for ur wonderful suggestions I think I know which one to use if this is ur idea pleez PM and stake ur owning rights anyway. I do not own the books BLAH BLAH BLAH ENJOY!

Cammie's POV:

The weird thing about that conversation with Soloman was not that he had just asked me about my relationship issues but was that I had a hunch that he was hiding something from me (and my many years of inter and external lie training has taught me that my hunches are usually correct!). The way he said it made me feel that he was worried about my relationship which was especially odd because everyone agrees (much to my immediate disapproval) that Zach and I are the "IT" couple what ever that means. I was confused and frustrated! Curse Soloman and his lie training I couldn't get a piece of information off of him! I was basically wandering now randomly traveling from secret passageway to classroom completely blowing off Research and Development show and tell with Liz (She would be mad later). I pulled myself out of my little bubble and found that I was at my mom's office door. Wow my inner senses were telling me something! I took a deep breath and knocked three times on the hard bulletproof wood.

"Joe if that is you for the last time I am perfectly capable of cooking for myself!" My mom yelled I laughed under my breath and heard another laugh from inside it sounded young and mysterious.

"Actually mom" I wanted to get in there and see who it was now "It's me Cammie"

"Ooooh James I can't wait for you to meet Cammie she is the best we have!"

I hear 4 footstep 12 breaths a click as she unlocked the door and 1 twist of a metal handle before me mom opened the door.

"Hey kiddo!" She said as soon as she said this her eyebrows pushed together "Cammie don't you have that R&D thing with Liz right now?"  
"Ummmm yes I do but Soloman- "I was cut

"Mr. Soloman"

"Yeah whatever said something about my relationship and the way he said it sounded like Zach had competition or maybe he meant it like a warning or maybe Zach is with the COC-" There I was rambling again. My mom laughed quietly

" Cam I don't know what Joe meant (A/N: I HAD TO CALL HIM JOE I KNOW ITS OOC) by it but whatever it is just ignore it unless he has proof! That is what a good spy does! Anyway I'm glad you came because Blackthorne has a new student who transferred here from the Raven's Nest academy for Boys a British school for spies. I would love for you to meet him." She batted her eyelashes at me and I nodded my head slowly. Why was everyone so weird about this guy!

I walked into my mothers office and searched the room for the new kid the when I finally saw him I realized he was kind of hard to miss. I caught myself staring at him looking him up and down. He has dark chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes (When I say GREEN I mean grass green they were by far his hottest quality) they seemed to be clouded with mystery like I was staring at a brand new case file waiting to be uncovered. His skin was slightly tan and he had perfect lips Perfect for kissing hmm (OH SHUT UP YOU HAVE A BF GET OVR IT) his hair was tossed loosely around his perfect face in a "I don't care way" and his face was wearing a mysterious smile like he knew something that I didn't. (A/N: Pic on profile GO LOOK AT IT RIGHT NOW GO)

NOW THAT YOU HAVE LOOKED BACK TO THE STORY

"Sooooo" My mom said she looked awkward "I will just leave! Cammie if you can show James around the school will you?" I nodded and she left the room

" Hey" I stuttered I had never really been great with guys "Welcome to Gallagher it's great to have a new student"

" Is it true you are doing actual field work?" Wow he had a sexy Australian accent (NO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND)

" Oh my mom told you about that huh"

"Yeah" he answered

"So" I said quietly

" Do you want to give me the grand tour?" He said laughing as he stood up

"It would be my pleasure," I said giggling I led him out of the room.

(A/N: I know peeps hate it when I switch POV and do the same scene over so here is what James thought of Cammie)

James: POV

When she walked through the door I thought I must have died and gone to heaven. She was the perfect height and had long brown hair that went down to her mid shoulder. Her smile looked nervous but genuine and she looked like someone who I could make laugh. I usually didn't care what girls were wearing because it usually didn't matter what they looked like but her uniform looked different from everyone else's. All the other girls I had seen so far looked uncomfortable to be in it but she looked like she was born in it. I bet she was already taken. Why wouldn't she be oh right because she could probably kick all of the other boy's butts. Then again I was a different case.

If you didn't go look at the pic when you were supposed to GO DO IT! How do you like James? If you want to know what I want to happen then read the next authors note if you are really true to the story just wait for it to end!

Merci

Adios

~Cit-cat~

PS: The reason why it tootk so long to update is cause I started like 5 new stories go read read them and review them OH AND REVIEW THIS ONE PLEEZ IT HAS BEEN AWHILE SO YEH NO FLAMES!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12 These are my confessions

HEY GUYS I DECIDED I AM NOT GUNNA GIVE AWAY THE ENDING SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I NOW KNOW WHO SENT ME THIS IDEA SO THANK YOU TO:

Emilia

FOR HELPING ME OUT I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE ZAMMIE PEEPS BUT JUST KEEP WATCHING I WOULD LIKE U TO REVIEW MY STORY AND TELL ME WHO DHOULD WIN CAMMIE OVER I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER BLAH BLAH BLAH ENJOY!:

Zach's POV:

I had just gotten out of the R&D track show and tell with Jonas. He was still trying to impress that BOOKWORM girl. I pulled out my I pod and stuck the buds into my ears, heading off towards my favorite class: FREE PERIOD! I knew Cammie had covops this period, Grant was in the gym, Jonas saw studying so I decided to spend a little quality time with usher. I skim through my music just walking around I find the song I want and hit play:

These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

**I saw Cammie then walking just like me, OH this must be an assignment from Soloman Man does he give weird****projects.**

These are my confessions

Man, I'm thrown and I dont know what to do

I guess I gotta give part 2 of my

Confessions

**I watched her as she pointed to something and gestured someone to come forward and look at Gilly's sword. Wait, someone was with her? **

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Damn near cried when I got that phone call

I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do

But to give you part 2 of my confessions.

The song ended **(A/N I cut the song short because when I read I really hate it when there is music. SO YEH!)**

The person she was with came into full view. He was a guy! He went up to her and I heard him say

"WOW! You know everything about the school huh?" I looked right at her and I saw her melt the way she does when she gets around guys. I don't what made me madder the fact that she was melting or the fact that it was him that made her melt (And not me) I heard her answer him

"Yeah this school is my home. She took a seat on the viewing bench next to sword. "Ever since my dad died My mom has stayed at Gallagher over te summer. (A/N OH just go with it) And even though no one can tell anymore I'm sure she is still upset on the inside!" She looked like she had tears in her eyes. The guy probably saw this because he quickly said " Both my parents… Died yeah they died"

"Oh I'm sorry" She gave him a friendly hug. Didn't she see that he was totally lying about something and he didn't even bother to hide that he was lying. This guy was so weird! Cammie got up and wiped her eyes. That guy got up to and she continued to take him on there little tour of the building. That's when I made my entrance I stuck my ear buds back into my ears and entered the scene. Cammie turned around and when she saw me a huge .smile spread onto her face. Ha Ha other guy she was happy to see me.

"OH perfect!'' I let her drag me over to him. "James this is Zach my side by side trained operative and my one and only boyfriend!" James looked me up and down clearly checking out the competition. I could also tell that he was slightly disappointed, Well I had never really been an unlucky guy in the looks or strength department (But I had always owed it to my spy training and good genes.) "And Zach his is James from Australia he is going to Blackthorne with you this year. I am in charge of making sure he knows his way around the school!" She said smiling. And so that is how I found myself walking hand in hand with Cammie…

And found Cammie walking hand in hand with James


	13. Chapter 13 Needed elsewhere

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE HELP FUL HINTS OF WHAT TO DO NEXT. I KIND OF KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOIN BUT HELP IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! THANK YOU TOzammie and ian and amy fan for your many comments suggestions and criticisms! I know that this story is weird but just go with it and tell me who should get the girl James or Zach? HMMMMMMMMM ANYWAYS ENJOY!

Cammie's POV:

This was not good right when my relationship band wagon had finally set off my mother has to and send a hot Australian bomb to blow it up! I love Zach I really do! He is like my soul mate and I think I could create a happy (cough cough SPY) relationship with him. And then there is James the ever so sweet Australian who knows my life so well he could live it. He walks into a room and I sware if 100 men with guns came running up he could handle them all! Grrrr I hate teen, spy, love drama it really sucked! When the day was finally over I walked back to my dorm unlocked the door ignoring the friendly hellos from my ever so loving room mates and flopped down on my bed my hair spreading around me like a fan. I kicked off my shoes and groaned.

"Cam what the heck is wrong with you?" Bex said coming over to sit on my bed.

" I think I am in love with another guy!" I whispered to no one at all but my pillow.

"wait what? I couldn't hear you!" Liz said coming over to sit next to Bex.

" I think I am in love with another guy!" I said just a little bit louder  
"Cam you need to speak up" Macy had decided to join the party WOO HOO!

"I SAID I THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH A HOT SPY FROM AUSTRALIA WHO MY MOM HAS SO CONVENIATLY CHOSEN TO SHADOW ME FOR THE NEXT WEEK OR TWO AND I THINK HE LIKES ME BACK! DID YOU GET THAT!" I yelled springing up and almost knocking Liz in the nose.

Of coarse if I had knocked her in the nose they wouldn't have noticed. There mouths were hanging open like fish out of water. You think my life was bad right now? Wait until you see what happens next!

I stalked out of the room and into my bathroom only to slam the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. Ewww I looked awful. I took out my dad's old brush the one he always used. I looked at myself and combed my hair quietly _how had I gotten myself into this mess!_ After hiding away for 10 or 15 minutes I walked out quietly and exited my dorm leaving my roommates to whisper about me behind my back freely.

I walked down the stairs and over to my moms office. I put my hand on he dorrknob and twisted carefully the darn thing wouldn't budge in other words the door was locked. I could hear voices coming from inside. Pulling out my "Everything watch" I flipped through the dials trying to find the super sensitive hearing bug. When I had found it I stuck up against the wall and this is what I heard:

"_Mr. Goode your help is needed elsewhere" _ That was my mom talking

"_Mrs. Morgan are you sure Cammie can't come! We are a team if one of us goes both go!" _Go where was Zach going!

"_Mr. Goode we would love to have ms. Morgan accompany you but the CIA requested only one operative who happens to be male" _ I wanted very much to squeeze Soloman's head off for saying those words!

" _FINE! I will do it but not happily" _

" _Good! You leave tomorrow get packed"_

I heard Zach get up and walk to the door I got up and took a step back pretending like I was about to enter. I pt my hand on the door-knob just as Zach opened the door. He was a traitor right after we had learned to love each other he was taking off to go on some dangerous adventure without me! No way he was out of his mind. He took one look at me and I began to cry he pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear  
" It's ok Gallagher girl everything is ok!"

"No It isn't what happens if you get hurt huh? Then what? You need my help!"

"Cammie, I know you were listening so I know you heard what Soloman said a boy operative needs to go 1 of us!" I wiped my nose and gave him one last hug before walking away scared and empty hearted!

HOPED YOU LIKED IT! HIT THAT MAGICAL REVIEW BUTTON AND ALL UR DREAMS WILL CUM TRUE! ONCE AGAIN TELL ME WHO SHOULD GET THE GIRL JAMES OR ZACH COME ON HIT THE MAGICAL BUTTON MORE CHAAPTERS ARE ON THE WAY!

~CIT-CAT~


	14. Chapter 14 Tissue's for Tears

HELLO AVID READERS (quote HARRY POTTER) Oh I am so good anyways enjoy and vote for who should get Cammie although right now the score is abut 1 million to 4 ok READ ON! PS: This Chapter is really short so so sorry! I have another French quarter final so I have to study!

Cammie's POV:

I fell asleep wondering what mission Zach was going on. Why did he have to leave me here? I was way more qualified to do that mission anyways! He was leaving this morning at 7 o'clock and I had to be there. Usually I would never wake up that early to see him go on a mission but well I woke up really early anyways. I also just really wanted to see him off you know like a good girlfriend would do. And I would miss him like crazy. It was only then that I realized that my sentences were beginning to run together (Oh and that the water was beginning to turn cold in the shower) I stepped out and wrapped myself in a warm towel. I hastily changed into my uniform and slammed the door behind me waking a very irritable Macy. I raced down the hall, down the stairs and out in the morning sunshine. I was running so fast I ran right into Mr. Soloman. He looked down at me then pushed past me hastily. I looked all around for Zach only to find that no matter whre I looked I couldn't find him. I began to be desperate turning my head all around like a demented owl. I was so confused. WHY WASN'T HE HERE? HE COULDN'T HAVE LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOOBYE? I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes and then they began to flow. The others watching the scene were just beginning to realize I was there and my mother's arms wee the first to find me.

"Honey shhh! Shhh! It's ok! He really had to go He was pushing and shoving trying to make the CIA wait for you but they wouldn't stop! Shhh! Shhh!" She held me for a few more minutes before I pulled away eager to get on with my day, to forget what had happened. I walked slowly away from the front of my school and turned into the doorway tears still gently falling. I leaned up against the wall of my home and just stood there crying. Why was I so upset about this! I knew he would be ok! Right? Maybe I was jealous that the CIA did not ask me to go on a mission? Who knows! A tanned hand pushed its way into my line of vision holding a Kleenex.

"I thought you might need this." I looked up and saw James's face looking down on me with concern. I smiled and laughed quietly at my drama over the situation.

"Thanks!" I replied smiling up at him. I wiped my nosed rolled the tissue up into a ball and threw it into the nearest garbage can about 5 feet away.

"I know how bad it feels to get left behind." James said quietly. I looked up into his eyes and saw a grief of which I had never seen before. That's when I discovered that James was living my life's story.


	15. Chapter 15 Spies and lies

HEY GUYS I THINK THAT U ALL KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GUNNA GO AND I KNOW THAT ALL U ZAMMIE GALS OUT THERE THINK THIS STORY IS CRAP BUT JUST KEEP HOLDING ON ZACH WILL RETURN ! WHETHER HE GETS CAMMIE IS UP TO YOU HMMMMM VOTE NOW ANYWAYS READ!!!!!!!

2 weeks later

CAMMIE'S POV:

I was a good spy and a bad girlfriend! I loved the first part of that sentence but the last part made me want to cry. I knew what I was doing was wrong but it wasn't like what I was doing was serious right? Or maybe what I was doing just wasn't biblically correct? Oh I was confusing myself! I thought about what I was doing and sighed happily, Exploring the mansion with my "Ward", talking about our spy lives, going out to eat on weekends in Roseville, and even defusing bombs. Sigh… NO CAMMIE SHUT YOUR MIND UP! I shook my head furiously and squealed. Mr. Soloman walked over to my desk and bent down

"Cammie what are you doing? You do know that you are in the middle of your cove-ops written final right?" I froze and looked down at my paper magically all the answers were filled in. Thank god for my subconscious spy skills!

"Here you go Mr. Soloman!" I handed me my completed sheet and the other girls groaned some only halfway through there exam. Mr. Soloman looked impressed but not very surprised he just smiled and said

"Thank you Ms. Morgan, Try not to disrupt class again!" He walked away and the bell rang. Once again the girls groaned and I skipped out of class merrily swinging my book bag back and forth on my way to free period. James and I were going to see a spy movie at the theatre in town (Figures). We decided that even though the spies in the movie were totally fake we would have fun correcting them later. And so I walked down the stairs and met James at the end of the long driveway.

"Hey Cam!" He said happily walking over to me and grabbing my hand playfully. Even though we agreed we were only friends we both held hands anyways (And anyways we both wanted to be more than friends). I never talked about Zach around him and vice versa. I was still very touchy on that subject. I felt betrayed by him and scared for him and an undying love for him I couldn't describe. The thought of his absense made me want to break out into tears. Maybe the only reason I was with James is because I am trying to fill the hole of my favorite blackthorne boy. "_Or maybe" _My mind said '' _You really like James!" _ Oh shut up! I thought back at myself.

"So… You ready to see amature spies mess up?" I said laughing

"Always" he said laughing with me we walked up to the movie theatre and began to buy our tickets giggling with each other as we looked at the funny picture of a guy and gal in black spandex jumpsuits. The woman's hair was up in a tight pony tail and they were both holing guns in there hands. We kept laughing and completely forgot our surrounding when a voice said

"Well, well, well If it isn't the famous Cammie Morgan!" I turned around and saw Dillon standing there all by himself. Geesh how come Dillon always had to show up on perfectly good dates.

"Hey Dillon" I felt James tighten behind me at my recognition with him.

"Sooo whos this?" He looked at me evilly and continued addressing James

"Are you her new boyfriend?" He used quotations around the word boyfriend and I growled at him under my breath

"What happened to your boyfriend 3 weeks ago? Did he have to go?" He was speaking in a slightly malicious tone. I felt tears pouring out of my eyes and I fell onto James for support. He leaned me carefully against the wall and went back to Dillon flexing his muscles.

"Mate" He said in his oh so hot Australian accent "You are so un-cool" and then he punched him right in the nose.

SORRY NOTHIN MAJOR HAPPENED I AM THINKIN 2-3 MORE CHAPTERS ON THIS ONE KK? AND NEVER FEAR ZACH (will be) HERE!

R&R PEEPES R&R


	16. AUTHORS NOTE: The contest

SORRY THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

HEY GUYS I DECIDED THAT I WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE CONTEST!! I WANT YOU GUYS TO WRITE THE CHAPTER WHERE ZACH COMES BACK! I WILL CHOOSE THE ONE WHICH BEST GOES WITH THE STORY AND CHANGE MINOR DETAILS! IT WOULD BE TOTALLY COOL IF YOU COULD PM YOUR ENTRY TO ME SO THAT NO ONE CAN STEAL IT!

THINGS AN ENTRY HAS TO HAVE:

A REASON WHY JAMES LEAVES OR WHY CAMMIE BREAKS UP WITH HIM!

NOTHING TO GUSHY

CREATIVE

YOUR OWN WORK

YOU CAN SEND ME A FULL CHAPTER , A SAMPLE OR EVEN JUST YOUR IDEAS AND INCLUDE YUR NAME!

I REALLY AM EXCITED TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS COME UP WITH AND I HOPE THAT Y'ALL SUBMIT SOMETHING!!!!

SO YEAH!

DO THAT

OK BY THE WAY I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MISSION ZACH WENT ON SO IF YOU COULD TIE THAT IN IT WOULD BE GREAT!!!!!

XOXO

MERCI

CIT-CAT MCCOY!


	17. Chapter 18 Secrets Secrets are no fun

HEY DUDES! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG UPDATE WAIT! PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOREVER! I GOT A LOT OF ENTRIES FOR MY CONTEST AND I REALLY LOVED LIKE 5 OUT OF THE 15 THAT GOT SENT IN. IT WAS SUPER HARD TO CHOOSE BUT ONE OF THEM WAS PARTICULARY CREATIVE! SO I MAY

NOT USE THE IDEA IN THIS CHAPTER BUT DEFINATLEY SOON!

Cammie's POV:

I stood in the center of Roseville my sort of boyfriend just having punched Dillon my Ex boyfriend's best friend right in the nose. Wow that as a lot to stomach, I was also having a weird case of déjà vous. The two boys had handled the situation very differently. Zach always the calm collected one (except when he wasn't) had intimidated Dillon using words and threats whilst James went right at it socking Dillon with a right hook. Usually I would say " VIOLENCE IS NEVER THE ANSWER" But I couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Dillon stared at me and then lunged forward. The other regs pulled him back and I hesitantly stepped closer to James.

"What do we do?" I whispered into his ear quietly

"Now…" He assessed the situation carefully, running his eyes up and down the struggling boy

"Would be a great time to run!" I looked at him and he looked at me and we both took off.

Dillon yelled behind us and pulled free of his friends grip casing after my companion and I. I laughed as we flew through the market leaping over fruit stalls and knocking barrels over trying to block his path. I didn't want to look back but when I did was extremely happy I did so because Dillon was tripping over himself smashing peaches and apples in his failed attempt to trail two trained spies through a local town square. I gave a radiant beam towards James and sprinted down a dark alley way at the end of street turning back to make sure James was following me.

I could still hear the shouts of the regs from town and did not stop when I reached the end of the Alley opting to turn to the left and following the street into the suburb. I ran until I reached a green hedge, and turned to James for directions. He examined the greenery then leaned up against it falling through the thick brush and disappearing from sight. I followed suit behind him falling into the hedge and landing with a "Oomph" on top of my class mate.

"Very graceful" He commented I stood up pushing away some tree my cheeks flooding with color.

"Ha Ha!" I laughed coyly brushing off my uniform. "Enough humor at my expense!" I turned about to walk out of the underbrush when he pulled me back down on the ground with me.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily!" He laughed and I turned towards him about to argue when he pressed his lips against mine. I should have pulled away! I should have fought against him! I should have thought before I acted! But no, I did none of those things. I just put my arms around his neck and kissed him back falling down onto the ground lying next to me

"Damn!" I whispered "Stupid sexy Australian spy with an accent!" I muttered

He just laughed and kissed me some more.

"Why is that a bad thing?" He whispered I got up and began pacing

"Because James I have a boyfriend! An awesome boyfriend who loves me very very very much and who I love equally!" I yelled

"Well…" I cut him off.

"NO! We have been through so much together and I am here with you! Oh this is all my fault I am a complete slut!" I broke down crying! And trust me Cammie Morgan does not cry!

"Shh Shh its ok!" he rocked me back and forth and I cried into his shoulder

"Come on!" He pulled me up and we exited our green homestead him pulling me in the direction of the prairie reserve a little bit past town. We continued walking until we reached the smooth grasses and he sat down patting the space next to him. I fell over and he pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Cam!" He whispered "I haven't told you the whole truth! In fact I haven't told you the truth at all!" I stood up and took a step back towards the trees in which we had just emerged from.

"What do you mean?" I whispered ready for anything from "I have a hot twin brother "(Bex would be ecstatic) or "I am a republican". But the words that left his lips were none that I could have imagined possible.

"Cameron, My parents are the heads of the CoC!" He looked down and I gasped shaking my head in denial.

"NO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" I yelled scrambling backwards turning towards the trees

"Cameron, I was sent in a mission to romance you! But it turned into so much more!" He was desperately trying to convince me now.

"NO GO AWAY!" I said turning and running at top speeds through the forest so fast I didn't see the man dressed in black with the gun jump down from the tree clubbing me on the head with the butt of the gun. I felt the world growing colder and my vision clouding. I turned blindly and thrashed around my foot making contact with a man's face. He Yelled and grabbed me shoving me into a van that had pulled up. I kicked again and felt a sharp stab of pain when a needle was plunged into my arm sedating me. The last thing I heard was a voice yelling

"CAMMIE!"

HA HA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING! THANK YOU TO "YMGBLABLABLA/ (your mouth goes BLA BLA BLA!) FOR THE BRILLIANT IDEA! OM ME WITH ANY IDEAS AND PRESS THE MAGICAL REVIEW BUTTON…

REALLY IT IS REALLY COOL…

DO IT!

LUV,

CIT CAT MCCOY


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read It is important

Hey guys I am so very sorry that this isn't a real update! I just wanted to let you know that my word processing program has gone into the big word processing heaven in the sky for the time being until I can replace it with newer software, I am typing this on my cousin's computer, because I am staying at her house for the next week before I go back home to NYC! I am putting all my stories on Hiatus for a bit until I can fully get a new word processing program that can't konk out on me when I need it most! Until then I wanted to point out the fact that on my profile there are several outfits and pics for my various stories so go check them all out. I also am looking for a writing partner to help me finish my unfinished stories and BETA some of them so if you are interested leave me a review or PM me.

For now fly on (© Maximum Ride "Fang")

Cit-Cat Mccoy

3


End file.
